There is a great need for improved methods of treating chronic wounds in promoting better wound healing. Microorganisms play a leading role in complicating the wound healing process through colonization and infection of the wound site. The specific aim of this study is evaluation of the feasibility of incorporating wound exudate responsive chemistry into a wound dressing that, when in contact with exudate, produces nascent elemental iodine, a broad spectrum antimicrobial agent. This study aims to evaluate the incorporation of chemistry that is activated by signal compounds present in exudate which leads to production and release of iodine from a stable hydrophilic polyacrylate primary wound contact matrix. Activation will be evaluated by in vitro modeling using substrates commonly found in wound exudate. Iodine egress and quantification will be determined by chemical analysis in conjunction with microbial tests aimed at validating the release of microbicidal activity. These studies are intended to lead to the optimization of a manufacturing process for producing a wound contact matrix which is stable and initiates the production and sustained release of antimicrobial concentrations of nascent elemental iodine following contact with wound exudate. This "on-demand" antimicrobial material could serve as the primary wound contact matrix for cost-effective prophylaxis for the management of microbes in chronic and acute wounds. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This study will define the feasibility of incorporating exudate activated chemistry that catalyzes the conversion of stable iodine precursor compounds into antimicrobial iodine for release from a hydrophilic synthetic polymer. The near term practical application of this technology is in wound management devices that exert prophylactic control of microbes in acute and chronic wounds. It is envisioned that exudate responsive release of antimicrobial activity could be extended into uses beyond wound care where the control or elimination of microorganisms is required after contact with an initiator substance such as blood.